A Knock into Reality
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: What happens when Naruholics Kaylin, Laurie, Abigail, Cheryl and I find that the Naruto cast has been stranded in OUR world? Pretty crazy, huh? Even crazier is that we have to get them back home ASAP without messing anything up! But sooner or later, something is always bound to go wrong... Rated T for language, alcohol and mild blood/gore.


**A/N: Hello people of ! I'm back.**

**Note: This has a bit of fiction and nonfiction together, as in, Real life and Naruto. Mkay?**

**This also has some of my friends' randomness every day, so beware of crack.**

**With that, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sorry.**

* * *

A Knock Into Reality

Chapter 1: Kaylin's Problems

"…So I'll meet ya later at my house? Great! K, bye."

I got off the phone with my friend Abigail, and I scooted off to find my computer.

"Time to see the newest reviews for Hetalian Facebook!" I squealed.

As I logged in, I noticed something peculiar in the corner of my eye as I stared at the screen, waiting endlessly for it to load.

As in, one new e-mail.

On my phone.

I snatched up my phone and read the e-mail like, 5 times before it sunk in.

_TO:__ Angel_

_FROM:__ Brandon_

_SUBJECT:__ I have to talk to you_

_MESSAGE:_

_Hey, Angel! I have to talk to you about Kay. It's really, really important._

_thanks._

_~Brandon_

I groaned, quickly typing a new message to him, then I got back to the computer.

My eyes brightened once I saw the next episode of 'Hetalian Facebook'.

It was titled…

THE STEREOTYPE SONG?! WOW!

I burst out laughing.

"Oh…my…god…this is hilarious!" I howled.

Suddenly, my 'Harlem Shake' ringtone went off.

I stopped laughing and checked my phone.

It said _Kaylin Baugher_.

I pressed the green button and answered. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Angel!"_

"Sup Kaylin?"

"_Not much. Can I come over to your house?"_

I laughed. "Jesus, Kay. How long have we been doing this now? 5 years?"

"_Yeah, 5. Can you ask your mom and dad if I can?"_

"Okay. Give me a sec." I said, putting her on hold.

I walked out of my room, down the stairs and to the living room, where my mom was watching TV.

"Hey, Mom? Can Kaylin come over today?"

Mom looked at me, nodding.

I ran excitedly to my room, picking up the phone. "She said yes!"

"_Great. Lemme guess…anytime's good for ya?"_

I giggled. "You read me like a book, Kay-Kay."

"_Okay. Well, see ya then."_

"K, bye." I said, hanging up.

I turned on 'Mixed Chemicals or Coming to Terms', going to chapter 1.

After I turned to that, I started to listen to 'Ever Fallen in Love' by Pete Yorn.

Right after the song started, there was a knock on the front door.

I groaned, pausing the song.

"Coming!" I called, racing out of my door, barely making it to the foyer before the door opened.

"Oh god. You wouldn't BELIEVE the crap I've been through today!" Kaylin exclaimed.

There was a muffled 'a-hem' behind her.

"Oh, yeah. And I also brought Lila. Hope your ma doesn't mind."

"Nope, not at all!" I said, forcing a smile onto my face. "Right this way."

When we got to my bedroom, Kaylin collapsed onto my silky black, blue and purple comforter, groaning loudly.

"So, what happened today?" I asked.

"Okay, so basically what happened was…"

"…Gwen told Sierra and Vere that I liked Aaron, and OF COURSE Sierra told Malcom. Everyone knows Malcom likes me, so he got discouraged and told Meghan. Meghan likes Aaron, so she got mad and told lies about me and Vere to Lauren," She started, and I threw in a 'Vere and I, Kaylin!'.

"Yeah, yeah, all right! Anyways, who repeated them at the Valentine's dance to Aaron. You know, the dance they had on Thursday? Well, Aaron told Gwen he didn't like me anymore. Gwen told me in the store today. I got mad and wrote a long, somewhat poetic note to Aaron, and I had Hallei give it to Wyatt to give to Aaron, but Wyatt had a stupid dentist appointment and he left early. He's such a jerk sometimes, you know? So I called Aaron last night, got yelled at by his demonic little sister, and then I called Gwen, Meghan, Vere, Malcom, Hallei and Wyatt. You know, I never have known why I called Wyatt in the first place. Huh. So it turns out that Hallei was mad at Meghan because she wouldn't lend her her brand new iPhone 5 to her because she is the only one in my entire French class that has Justin Bieber's REAL number, and-"

"Kaylin!" Lila nearly yelled. "Focus!"

"Oh, right! Anyways, I walk into French class and realize that…TODAY WAS THE TEST! I flunked it because of all this stupid drama! WHY I didn't tell Aaron I liked him in the first place, I'll never know." Kaylin finished, throwing her hands in the air.

I just stared at her.

"Um, Angel? You okay?"

_Stare_.

"Uh, Kaylin? I think you broke her."

_Stare_.

"Um, no I didn't."

"Kaylin, you do realize that most of my brain cells died just hearing you explain that, right?" I asked, slowly. I was still staring at her.

"…No…"

"Well, NOW YA KNOW." I flung my arms in the air.

Lila rolled her eyes, flopping down on my bed.

"Anyways, the whole popular crowd hates me now, Brandon and all, and I need you to spy on them and try to convince them to forgive me!" Kaylin continued.

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "WHAT? I can't do that! You know they consider me a 'disgrace' to everything on Earth!"

Suddenly, Kaylin got a sly look on her face.

"Oh, NO." Lila mumbled. "I do NOT like that look on her face."

"If you can't bring fashion to yourself," Kaylin muttered, her grin increasing. "Then time to bring you to fashion! Quick, Lila! To the mall!"

I gasped. "NO! Not the mall! I hate that place!"

Kaylin grinned even more, if that was possible. "Yes, the MALL! To the Kaylinmobile!"

-INSERT DUDUDUDUDU MUSIC HERE-

* * *

**A/N: How was that for the first chapter? The Naruto crowd will probably make an appearance about...chapter 2 or 3, I believe.**

**By the way, Kaylin really likes Aaron and hates Wyatt, as if nobody couldn't tell already.**

**Please R/R!**


End file.
